Just love and be loved in return
by DramaQueenDivax3
Summary: The full story of how MoJo came to be.
1. Hypnotized

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return.

Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson. Who'd have thought those two could fall in love? They were as different as night and day. Maureen was the hot, firey soul that could not be tamed. Joanne was the quiet, reserved being who wanted to settle down and commit to one other person for the rest of her life. Put them together and you're just asking for disaster. Yet, they called it love and somehow managed to form it into a long term relationship.

It all began 3 years ago in a little cafe on the corner of Avenue B...

"I'll have an Organic Mesclun salad and a diet coke, please," the diva said, glancing up at the waiter as she gently folded her menu back, placing it in his out stretched hand. "I'll go place your orders," he said, walking off.

Maureen shifted uncomfortably in her chair, looking at Collins. "I hate this stupid diet I'm on. It's no good, but hey I'm diggin' the results," she said, looking down at her itty bitty belly. "Soon all my stupid fat will be bye-bye!" she said, pinching the small layer of skin with her fingers and waving at it with her other hand.

Shaking his head, the anarchist looked at her. "Mau, you're like this big," he said, holding up his pinky and squinting his eyes at it. "You don't need to lose any weight," he told her, shaking his head once again. "You're just crazy."

Maureen looked up to protest about her size when the door to the cafe opened, a small breeze blowing in as the bell above the door rang. Her eyes lit up as a mocha skinned beauty, only inches taller than herself stepped through the door. She studied her curves, hypnotized by her beauty.

"Mau... ?" Collins asked, looking at her funny. "Mau, sweetie? You still with me?" he asked, waving a hand at her.

"So gorgeous..." she trailed off, now in a completely daze, not even realizing how stupid she must have looked gazing all goo goo eyed at this woman while still hunched over, pinching her stomach.

Collins followed her eyes and caught sight of what had so badly distracted her. "Oh, I see," he grinned, watching the woman stroll past them to take a seat a table over from them. He immediately snapped his fingers in front of her face when the woman took notice of the brunette's stare.

"What?!" the diva barked at him.

"Hun, you we're drooling!" he remarked, pointing to the little bit of drool in the crevice of her lips.

"Ah, shit. Why didn't you tell me?!" she said, quickly grabbing her napkin and wiping it away.

"You're right though, she sure is a beauty," he said, smiling as he glanced once more in the woman's direction.

Maureen's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "I don't know what you mean," she replied, acting dumb.

He shot her a 'yeah right' look, followed by an eye roll earning him a lovely smack on the arm.

"Shh, I don't want her to think we're weird staring at her like hungry beasts," she said, her eyes still glued to her. She was so intrigued by this woman that it took every fiber of her being to force herself to look away, but she refused.

"Yeah, you're one to talk. You look like you could fuckin' pounce on her at any given moment and just fuck the shit outta her right there on her table," he teased, poking her arm.

"Wouldn't that be amazing? Oh, fuck. I don't even know if she likes pussy. What am I sayin'? Everyone likes my pussy," she said, grinning proudly at herself. "Ya think I should go talk to her?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the woman to face Collins.

"Since you're so confident that everyone likes your pussy, then yes. I think you should. Hell, when you turns you down I'll get a nice laugh out of it," he joked, sitting back in his chair and smiling.

The drama queen ignored his last comment, standing up and fixing her attire, smoothing it out before casually walking over to her table, running her fingertips along the tile clad tables. "Mind if I take a seat?" she asked, flashing the well dressed lady a million dollar smile. 


	2. Meeting one another

bI do not own anything! Mad props to Mr. Larson for creating these characters. /b

Joanne shifted her eyes from scanning the menu to scanning this woman's face. She was shocked that such a beautiful woman would actually want to sit with her. She was so nervous about it, she forgot to answer her.

Biting her lip, Maureen looked at her. "So...is it taken?" she asked, again, not wanting to sound too persistant, but she kinda wanted an answer.

"Oh, sorry. No it's not," Joanne replied offering a warm smile. "Feel free to take a seat," she said, motioning to the chair.

Sitting down, Maureen smiled. "I'm Maureen. Johnson. Maureen Johnson," she said, giggling. "And you are... ?" she paused, allowing her time to fill in the blanks.

"Joanne Jefferson," she quickly replied, extending her hand out toward her. "Nice to meet you Maureen," she added.

Shaking her hand gently, Maureen smiled, going into her daydreaming once again. Her eyes locked on Joanne's as she rested her chin in her hand. "You're pretty," she cooed, still in a daze.

Joanne's face flushed a deep shade of red as she coughed gently. "Oh, uhm, thank you," she managed to force out, slightly embarrassed with her own behavior. She hated being so shy.

"Oh, erm..I mean. Ah, hell who am I kiddin'. You are really pretty," she informed her once again with a bright smile, finally snapping out of her daze. She sat there and stared at her for a minute before hearing Collins cough loudly to cue her to actually say something. "Oh! Right, I came over here because I noticed you the minute you walked in and I said to myself, 'Damn, I've got to talk to her. She is just gorgeous.' And now here I am, talking to you."

A shy smile appeared on the lawyer's face as she listened to Maureen speak. "Well, I noticed you right when I walked in, as well. I also noticed you staring, and, well...drooling a bit," she giggled, seeing Maureen grow embarrassed. "Oh, but it wasn't a bad thing. I actually found it incredibley cute," she recovered, seeing a smile once again appear on the diva's face.

And from there, the two began getting to know one another. Maureen food came and Collins ended up eating alone since she grabbed it and rushed bck over to join Joanne for dinner. About an hour and a half later, Collins grew bored of being alone and got up to join the ladies.

"Mau, you left me," he whined, looking down at her. "You two look like you're having a lot of fun, so I'm gonna head home. Call me and we'll do something tomorrow, kay?" he said, kissing the side of her head.

"Alright, see ya," she said, hardly acknowledging him at the moment.

"Wait, arn't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Joanne asked sweetly, looking from Maureen up to the man standing beside her.

"Oh! Ohmygod. Sorry. Joanne, this is my best friend Collins. Collins, Joanne," she said, as Collins went into gentleman mode and gently took her hand, kissing it softly. "It's a pleasure," he said, smiling at her.

Joanne smiled. "Nice to meet you Collins," she replied.

After formal introductions were made, Collins soon left as he said he would. And Maureen was soon ready to head out of there as well.

"Hey, just out of curiosity would you like to go for a walk through Central Park with me?" the diva asked, hopefully. She bit her lips and twiddled her thumbs in her lap as she waited for an answer. Never in her life had she been so nervous about what someone thought about her. She honest to God really liked this woman and cared deeply about what she thought of her. She had never tried so hard to impress someone, until today.

"'I'd like that," Joanne replied, standing up and paying for the foor. She slipped into her jacket, grabbing her purse as Maureen did the same and soon enough, the two were off.

--

cheesy, I know. But I promise it will get better soon! 


	3. A long night

Once again, I own nothing!

Walking through the park, Maureen decided to get a bit closer to Joanne. She moved in, taking her hand into her own and resting her head on her shoulder. "Tonight has been a lot of fun," she said, in a soft whisper. "I feel like I've known you for so long and I only met you a few hours ago," she added, sighing contently.

The lawyer glanced over and her with a smile. "I've had a wonderful time as well. Which brings me to my next question about you," she gently trailed off, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Maureen's eyes opened a bit wider as she looked up at her, examining her dark brown orbs. "Honestly... I didn't," her sentence trailed off as she lifted her head off her shoulder and stopped walking. She turned to face her, taking both of her hands into her own. "Until tonight." And with that, the diva gently leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes gently closed as her body moved forward hugging Joanne's.

Joanne was taking back by the kiss, yet she somewhat expected it by how they were standing. But since Maureen did have the guts to make the first move, she followed along, wrapping her arms around her waist.

The drama queen snaked her arms loosly around Joanne's neck as the kiss grew more intense.

One thing led to another and soon enough the two were laying in the giant king sized bed, arms, legs and sheets all tangled together as they calmed down after quiet a night.

Maureen slowly rolled onto her side, gazing at her mocha skinned lawyer. "You are so gorgeous," she said, leaning down and pressing her lips against her's once more.

Joanne smiled up into her intense green eyes before letting her lips gently brush against the diva's. She shifted in bed when her eyes landed on the clock on her nightstand. "Shit!" she said, getting up out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom.

The diva's eyes grew wide as she sat up, watching her. "What's wrong?" she asked, slowly lifting the sheets up to cover herself with.

"I forgot about work. I told you I was a lawyer and well lawyers have work very early in the morning," she informed her while quickly trying to get dressed. "We've been at it all night and I lost track of time," she said, pulling up a nice pair of slacks over her toned legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, sitting there biting her lip, not sure of what to do. "Then I guess I should get goin'," she said, getting out of bed and stretching a bit before going in search of all her clothes. "Am I going to be able to see you again?" her voice sort of trailed off as she bent over to grab her panties off the floor.

"Of course you will, baby," Joanne voice replied in a much calmer, less rushed tone. "I'm sorry that I'm all rushing around and what not. It's just..I have work in less then an hour. But, yes we will see each other again. How about tonight?" she asked, waiting for Maureen to stand up before slowly snaking her arms around her neck, kissing her lip.

Grinning, Maureen took the oppertunity to turn around and press Joanne back against the bed, straddling her as she looked down at her with only her panties on. "Tonight sounds perfect," she added, running her fingers through her hair as she gently kissed her again.

Joanne's hands gently grazed over her thighs, kissing her gently back. "Good. Then do you want to swing by my office tonight around 8 and we'll head out?" she asked, her eyes locked on the diva's.

"I'd love to! Oh, I get to see you at work, how exciting!" she giggled, kissing her once more before she rolled off of her, going to retrieve the rest of her clothes. She got dressed while Joanne wrote down the address of her office for Maureen to come by later.

Handing her a small piece of paper, Joanne pulled her close. "I'll see you later tonight," she whispered seductively. She tilted the diva's chin up, pressing a deep kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, do you think you have time to just...make out for a little bit?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I think I might..." the lawyer whispered before the two fell on the bed.

Ten minutes later, Joanne was once again fixing her hair before running out of the apartment.

Maureen was left alone to do as she pleased. But she soon grew bored, finding nothing to do in Joanne's apartment. Until she got a wonderful idea...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Not such a good chapter, but I needed it there to help move things along.

Next Chapter: Maureen's brilliant idea.


	4. Maureen's brilliant idea

I don't own this stufffff !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After hearing the door shut behind the rushed lawyer, Maureen pouted. It was almost 6 and she was wide awake. Therefore, she had to entertain herself somehow.

First, she just laid back on the bed, picked up the remote off the nightstand and began flipping through channels. She repeatedly clicked the button to change it, yet no matter how many times she clicked it, nothing good came on.

"What? Is it like 'Nothing Good Can Be On TV Today' day or something? I mean ferreal people!" she shouted at the television.

The diva soon gave up, turning the tv off and tossing the remote to the end of the bed. "Ughh! I'm so bored!" she groaned, flopping on her stomach. "There's gotta be something to do here. It's so fuckin' huge," she said, recalling walking into the apartment last night.

She began rolling back and forth on the bed, before laying on her back, kicking her legs and pounding her fists on the bed, having a small hissy fit. "Why is there nothing to dooooooo?!" she whined, her voice shaking slightly from the intense kicking and wiggling she was doing.

But she stopped when something across the room caught her eye.

She sat up, hair scattered across her face from her fit she had been having. She slowly rose to her feet, brushing her curly locks back behind her ear.

"No. It can't be." She took slow, careful steps towards Joanne's closet. "No fucking way!" she squealed with excitement as she reached her destination.

There in Joanne's closet hung a black, leather nurses outfit complete with a lace up style corset back, hooks in the front and a pleated garter skirt. Under the skirt was a matching pair of ruffled red panties.

Her jaw hit the floor and she looked it over, not even believing Joanne would have such a thing in her closet. But of course, after seeing how revealing it was, she HAD to try it on.

And so she did.

Admiring herself in front of the full length mirror, Maureen grinned. "Holy fuck me sideways! I look so hot in this outfit," she praised herself before turning slightly to examine her ass. "Whoa babyy! Look at that view!" she howled, giving her reflection a fox whistle.

"Joanne has to see this. God, she'll be like..on me all night..." That mere thought sent Maureen digging through Joanne's closet for a trench coat to wear overtop of her sexy new attire.

While searching through, she found a little nurse hat which she held onto until she found the perfect, long trench coat to wear. And just her luck, there were matching stilettos to complete her outfit.

The diva stuffed the hat into the pocket of the coat and gave herself one more look over before grabbing the little slip of paper with the address to Joanne's office.

About 10 minutes later, Maureen stood in front of a tall building with huge glass door in the front. She gracefully strutted her way inside and to the front desk. "Excuse me," she said sweetly to the lady behind the desk. "I'm looking for a Miss Joanne Jefferson. Do you know what room she is?" she asked, as nicely as she could.

"Sure thing," replied the secretary. Moments later she glanced up from the computer. "Floor 3 room 7. It's the fourth door on the left. Would you like me to page her to let you know you're here, Miss?" she asked, sounding rather rehearsed.

"Thank you and no thank you. I just have to give her something," she replied with a smile before heading to the elevator.

Riding up to the 3rd floor, Maureen stepped out of the elevator and followed the instructions and soon found herself in front of a door with a gold plaque on it that read 'Miss Joanne Jefferson's Office'.

A smile fixed itself on Maureen's face as she gently tapped a short tune on Joanne's door. 


	5. A surprise visit

I don't own anyyyyy of this stuffff!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Standing outside of the door, Maureen held her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth between her toes and

heels while whistling and waiting for the door to open. She glanced around the hallway, seeing a clock and seeing that it was

now 11:35.

Joanne on the other hand was inside with a client going over the case when she heard the knock at the door. "Would you

excuse me for one moment?" she asked, standing up as she headed over to the door.

Opening it, her eyes went wide seeing Maureen standing there. "Hello," she said, trying to act professional around her, to impress

to her, but also because she knew her client could hear what she was saying.

"Hey baby," the diva grinned, moving closer to her. "I have a surprise for you..."

Joanne's face turned a deep shade of red. "Hold on one moment," she apologized to her client as she stepped outside, closing

the door behind her. She took Maureen by the arm and lead her into an empty coping room.

"What are you doing here?" the lawyer blurted out after closing the door to the windowless room.

"I missed you and have a surprise for you," Maureen explained, moving closer to wrap her arms around her neck. "You don't seem

too excited to see me," she complained, pouting.

"Well, I am working and I have a client in there waiting for me so what is this surprise of your's?" she asked, shaking her head.

"And if this is going to work out, you can't come to my office every time you get bored and miss me," she said, sounding a bit

irritate, yet at the same time semi anxious for this surprise.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Calm down and I'll show you," she said, pushing her back into a chair that sat behind a desk. "I was

bored at your apartment and I thought I'd have a little fun when I came across this..." she said, stepping away from her, turning

around and slowly letting the trench coat fall from her shoulders and land on the floor.

Joanne's eyes went wide as Maureen turned around, slipping on the little nurses hat. She opened her mouth, stuttering over

words and not making any sense.

"Shhh." she winked, walking over and straddling her lap. "I think it's time for a check up from the doctor, Missy."

Joanne's hands slowly reached out to touch her, almost nervous about it. "M-M-Mau-Maureen..." she stuttered, before the diva

grabbed her hands and placed them on her ass.

"Just play along, baby," she whispered, leaning in and kissing her.

This was Joanne's first taste of the real diva. She had never in her life imagined something would happen like this. She honestly

didn't think there was a woman out there who would fulfill her secret fantasy's.

Pulling from the kiss, Joanne looked at her breathlessly. "Where did you find this?" she asked, glancing down to admire the way

the outfit hugged each and every one of Maureen's curves.

"Your closet," she shrugged, lowering her mouth down to her neck to word on branding her with a signature Maureen Johnson

love bite. She made sure to purposely put it closer to her shoulder so that her shirt would cover it when she had to return to her

work.

Letting her eyes flutter shut, Joanne hummed out a soft moan in response to Maureen's work on her neck. "I can't do this right

now...I have to get back to work," she whined, although she made absolutely no attempt to leave.

"Sure you can. Just relax and let me take care of all your problems," she said, about to go into leaving another hickey on her neck

when the door handle was jiggled.

Maureen's eyes went wide just as Joanne's did and Maureen quickly slipped from her lap and dropped to the floor under the desk just as the door was pushed open.

"Stupid door..." Steve mumbled before looking up. "Oh, Joanne! I didn't know anyone was in here," he said, smiling at her. "I just have to make copies." He held up a small stack of papers as he headed over to the copy machine.

Joanne who was still all riled from Maureen and scared about being caught, rubbed her neck where Maureen's teeth indents were. "Oh, it's okay. I was just marking up some papers that I need to make copies of soon," she lied, looking at a few paper on the desk in front of her.

Steve made his copies and smiled at her. "Alright well I was thinking, lunch together this afternoon?" he suggested, receiving a nod of approval from Joanne.

Once he left the room, Joanne let out a huge sigh of relief as Maureen stood up from under the desk. "Well that was a close one," she said, giggling. "And you're having lunch with him?!" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Joanne was still in shock about how this all happened. She would be in a lot of trouble if they were caught. But when she finally came back to reality, she laughed. "We got away with it..." she said, with a smirk. "I never get away with anything!" she said, a bit excited. "He's gay, babe, don't worry," she said, with a smile, pulling Maureen into a kiss.

And that was the beginning of their secret encounter's, where Maureen would pretend to be a client or something like that and come steal Joanne away from her work. She had changed Joanne from the good, innocent girl she was, into a playmate for the diva. And Joanne liked it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Not exactly how I planned it but...eh.  
reviews?

Next chapter will be skipping ahead in their relationship. 


End file.
